


Chapter 1 Work on Monsters

by Lurking96



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Elemental - Freeform, M/M, May get continued bigger, marble, statue, stone - Freeform, terratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking96/pseuds/Lurking96
Summary: So well this is the first thing i wrote and the first thing i post on here. It´s not much and i will probably continue the story further. It would be nice to hear feedback





	Chapter 1 Work on Monsters

The Weather was warm and the wind was softly brushing against the leafs of the trees. A young man with bright red hair in modest clothing was walking through the forest. A map was in his hand bargained from some weird travelling merchant. Birds are singing and the sun was shining over the mountainous terrain. The pathways have been dicontinued for hours now. It was getting colder while he approached the mountains. From time to time he stops to take a look at his map.   
His hands were digging into the rock oft he mountains as he was trying to get into the valley which build up between them. He was about to give up when he saw the ruins of a city build up infront of him.  
Eager to see he ran towards the ruins. The city wall had been taken down not through attacks but rather through the weather. Paved streets were ripped apart. Only the more resiliant parts of the houses were remaining. He took some rest and looked through the ruins for something of worth.   
In the middle of the ruins a structure builds up with marble pillars supporting it. Remains of a garden can be seen. The flowers in fine shape and bright. A statue of a man made from marble was standing in the middle, There was hardly a scratch on it. The redheaded man approaches the statue. After taking a closer looks he moves towards the building. A hand takes him by the shoulder. The Man from marble had moved and pulled him closer. „Who are you?“ It asks him in a deep voice.  
The Man looks afraid up and tries to escape. „James…..Please let me go“  
The marble man lifts him up. „Why are you here in these ruins that i guard?“   
James was squirming and trying to pull away. „I found a map and wanted to explore this place. What is your name“  
The statue seems to think for a bit before letting out a high pitched tone which almost makes the others ears bleed. „But call me Sal, human.“ He sets him down on the ground. „This place doesn´t have any worth left to me. No one to protect and I am bound to this place never to leave.“  
James pants a bit. Taking a look at Sal again. „Will you hurt me? Will you let me go free?“. Sal just nods at him. „You can even take the treasure i do not mind.“  
Sal looks at James. He leads him inside the building. A rock seems to block the path which the statue moves aside. The room was filled with gold and silver, rubies and saphires, glowing crystals and quartz, most of the fine fabric except for some seems to be ruined. The rests of books almost turned to dust.   
„It is all yours if you want…“ Sal looks at him. „I do not want anything for it but my freedom.“. James looks back at him. „But how should I set you free?“ He was already counting the treasure infront of him. „I can not exist in this realm without someone I am bound to. You can set me to someone else later but for now take me.“ James face turned red at the last part but he nods. „How do w-….“. Before he could finished his lips were put against someone else.   
At first he was fighting but soon enough he was leaning into it. „Are we bound together now or will we do more?“ he asks after breaking the kiss. Sal smiles at him and lifts him into his arms. He kisses him again and strokes over his back.  
Sal pulled him down on the soft silk. His hands wander over James clothes and start to undress him. His hands stroke over his soft skin. His lips kiss his neck. James lets out soft moans. His face turned red and his breathing wild. His eyes were half closed while he grinds into the other. Sal moves around and gets on top. His hands wrap around James length and softly pump it. He was grinding himself into the other.   
James moans loudly and spreads his legs while quickly pulling him into another kiss. Sal moans out into it while he thrusts himself slowly inside. They were moaning against eachothers lips. Sal was thrusting deeper and James was pushing back in need. Sals thrusts were slow but rough. His arms wrapped around him. James moans out and wraps his legs around his waist. Sal bites his neck playfully and speeds his thrusts up. It was twitching and throbbing inside with lust.   
James screams out with pleasure as he was getting close. Sal kisses him hazily and ramms as fast in as he could. They moan in another kiss. Feeling eachother reach their climax. Sal was panting and pulls him close to cuddle. His kisses got soft. James almost passed out. He was holding onto his new guardian and friend.


End file.
